Not sleeping
by LadyPalma
Summary: Rumple, Isaac and the queen of darkness have to live all together in the little cabin into the woods. Isaac and Cruella are forced by Mr Gold to share a room.../ Based on a prompt on tumblr. [Authella]


**Not sleeping**

 _ **Prompt: I was wondering if you could write a fic about the queens of darkness, rumple and Isaac all in that little cabin in the woods and how Isaac and cruella had to share a room?**_

* * *

"…And our dear author will sleep in Cruella's room"

Cruella and Isaac's expressions were pricelessly funny – that at least according to Rumple's point of view. They were in fact both staring at him with widened eyes but with a slight difference, though: the woman seemed predictably angry, while the man looked instead pretty _scared_.

"What is it? That's the only option of course… My room is too small and I think it would be quite unappropriated for him to sleep with two women…"

Cruella's eyes widened even more this time and she had to force herself to hold back a pure surge of rage. Instead, in the end of her own internal conflict, she just raised her eyebrows and chose to simply uncover her discomfort. "What about _me_ , then?"

Her blue eyes darkened with worry and she looked almost like a lady in distress. In that moment Cruella De Vil was actually lovely and Rumple almost fell for it. _Almost_ , because unluckily for her he knew better than to trust the classic play of a drama queen.

"Your days with a single wide room are over, dearie" the Dark One just exclaimed with a sigh and then suddenly chuckled amusingly, moving his eyes from one to another. "Besides, I guess you will enjoy your happy reunion!"

* * *

Fully dressed and with a little lamp turned on beside him, Isaac was sitting on the armchair, trenching behind Fitzgerald and showing every intentions to spend that way all night. That was until Cruella decided to have had enough of it, of fact, she had had all the time to have a long bath and now was laying on the bed wearing a very tight black lingerie, while she seemed not to have any occupation - except looking mischievously at him.

"Darling, come to bed… It's almost midnight!" she suddenly exclaimed, getting tired of the silence or mostly by the lack of attention.

"So what? It's time to _throw off our masks_?" he asked ironically, not moving his eyes away from the book.

Cruella looked confused and actually she had every right to be, because in her mother's attic she had never read _Kierkegaard_. However, deciding to ignore the unknown reference, she sat up and let out a small strange and unjustified chuckle.

"Com'on, don't be silly! It's not like I can _kill_ you…"

At that dark humor, he finally looked up and that single look made him remember why he had been so reluctant to do that. She was diabolically gorgeous and she still totally had a strong effect on him.

"Besides this is certainly not my first time sleeping with a man" she continued and she was clearly teasing. Because it would have been _his_ first time sleeping with a woman and she was totally aware of the fact.

"Maybe I'm just not sleepy right now… I really want to finish this book, if you could just shut up, please!"

"Yes, because you don't already know it by memory, do you?" she replied, rolling her eyes. But the temporarily annoyance didn't divert her from her fun, quite the contrary it made her push it a bit more. "Seriously, Isaac, I promise I won't _rape_ you!"

The way she stressed the verd and the devilish spark in her eyes hit him as a last straw. If he had been able until that moment to keep a straight face, now he couldn't help but flush and she took it as a victory. She was beautiful and mischievous and evil, she was like the _Jezebal_ from the echo of his jewesh education.

"Goodnight, Cruella" he finally had the courage to say and it was his turn to win.

The woman widened her eyes somehow surprised and let out an angry sigh, secretly offended by the rejection. She didn't answer and just slipped under the covers, holding onto her obstinate silence until she fell alseep.

* * *

He didn't sleep his eyes that night, but didn't finish the novel either. He had spent in fact all the time overthinking about the strange – and not so unpleasant – situation he was in, and in the meanwhile his eyes had been focused on her sleeping form. At some point he had even abandoned the armchair and climbed on the bed beside her: maybe it was because of his undeniable tiredness or maybe it was the likewise unediable attraction to her.

At a certain security distance, he just kept watching her and it was impossible for him not to; her face looked unusually peaceful and even her light snore was suggesting him an unpredictable sweetness. He wanted to touch her skin and her particular hair full of his own ink, but mostly he was burning of desire to kiss her lips. It was nearly dawn when he even felt the inspiration to write a poem, and maybe he was really going to, if he didn't see suddenly two familiar sparkling blue eyes staring back at him.

"Stop staring, darling" she said with a hoarse voice, but a playful smile already appeared on her lips "It's kinda rude and also pretty _creepy_ "

It was thanks to that implicit irony that Isaac recovered from the shock, but was left speechless anyway. She was a psycho killer and was accusing him of being creepy… What could someone have possibly answered to that?

"You are doing it again…" she continued, letting out a little amused chuckle then. "But although creepy, you have been a gentleman, since you haven't tried anything"

"Well, maybe I'm not interested" he replied, with an eccessive confidence that couldn't result anything but forced. "Besides… What should I have tried? You were sleeping!" added then, with an answer that revealed more his own real thinking.

Cruella stared at him for a while and then chuckled again. _As if that could stop anyone_ – she thought to herself, it had happened before to her after all. _Sleeping beauty syndrom_ , they called it and even thought she didn't like the fact of being unconscious in a man's hands, her perversed mind didn't find anything actually bad in it. "Oh, you are so _naive_ , darling" she just said and she was almost pitying him.

But yet that it was that naivety the thing she liked most about him and now, joined to his brand new cinic and _mascular_ side, she really felt an unexpected attraction for him. Contrary to him, she wasn't the type to overthink or have restraints though. In fact, she suddenly started to approach him more and didn't stop until she placed a quick aggressive kiss on his lips; then, before he could reply or even have any sort of reaction, she broke the contact and pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him.

"What- What are you doing?" he asked, but only when her teeth were already on his neck. And if his mind was still processing the whole thing, his body was already responding.

She smiled against his skin and just stopped teasing him for a moment to make their eyes meet. Hers were shining of a new mischievous laugh. "Defintely _not sleeping"_

* * *

Isaac was deeply – _finally_ – sleeping in her – _their_ – room, when Cruella showed up in the kitchen of the small cabin. She was already dressed up in high heels and furs as usual, but a strange hinted smile betrayed a slight change in her behaviour.

"Good morning, darlings"

That's when Mal and Ursula, sitting around the table having breakfast, exchanged an eloquent look. Even that greeting, apparently normal, was revealing a certain joyful mood.

"So, Cru… Have you slept well?" Ursula was the first to ask, nonchalantly, with her face in the cup of coffee.

Cruella openly smirked now and remained silent for a moment, just pouring some coffee in _two_ cups; only when she had corrected one of them with gin, she looked up to meet the other two women's faces. And she was still smirking by then.

"Kinda… But the _not sleeping_ part was better"

Before anyone could have answered, she just grabbed the _two_ cups and went out of their sight, heading back to her room and most of all leaving behind her the now astonished face of the two witches. Okay with the smile and the happy mood, but that kind gesture for him seemed pretty too much. Their astonishment was different though.

Maleficent's one was full of concern. "Do you think she is going soft?" she asked in fact, the ghost of Regina's change still on her mind.

But Ursula, although taken by surprised as well, was instead amused and had no doubt about the answer of that question.

"Naah… We should ask the Author how _soft_ exaclty she was"

* * *

 **Forgive me the reference to _Kierkegaard_ , _Bible_ and even the _Sleeping Beauty Syndrome_ (I've heard about it on an episode of Crminal Minds LoL). Anyway, hope you liked this short story, I would like to know what you think about it;)**


End file.
